Tuyo por Siempre
by Strifegirl
Summary: Estaba claro que él nunca sería capaz de superar el dolor por la pérdida de Aerith y no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no había manera de que ella pudiera entrar en su corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiese muerto en vez de Aerith? Cloti/One-Shot


"**Tuyo por Siempre."**

Cloud estaba teniendo una pesadilla a la mitad de la noche; cuando de repente, Tifa entró a su habitación para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

Cloud estaba luchando en su sueño y Tifa hace lo posible por despertarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía. El sueño era demasiado profundo y entre mas luchaba la pesadilla se volvía más intensa. El sueño no dejaba de atormentarlo y se podía escuchar como Cloud gruñía de la angustia mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

Se dice que cuando un sueño es demasiado intenso, es mejor dejar que la persona que está soñando se despierte poco a poco, de lo contrario el soñador no será capaz de distinguir la realidad y podría ocasionarle un trauma severo.

Tifa se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de ayudarlo y se quedó con él hasta que pudiera calmarse. Cloud por otro lado, seguía luchando en su sueño y Tifa trata de tranquilizarlo acariciándole el rostro con sus manos.

"Tranquilo, aquí estoy. Todo estará bien... Lo prometo." Le susurra con suavidad.

Lentamente, la respiración de Cloud comenzaba a volverse más serena y poco a poco se iba tranquilizando. Tifa le limpió el sudor de su frente con una de sus camisas y luego le acarició sus cabellos de punta para relajarlo. Cloud se movía bajo sus tiernas caricias hasta que finalmente su respiración regresó a la normalidad y logró recuperar la tranquilidad.

Tifa sonrió al ver que él había recuperado su estado normal y se inclinó para depositarle un tierno beso en su frente. Seguidamente colocó su frente sobre la de él mientras lo acariciaba con su rostro. Después de algunos segundos, Tifa abre sus ojos y se le queda viendo mientras escuchaba su respiración. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que no pudo contener las ganas de probar sus labios.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera besarlo, Cloud susurró algo...

"Aerith..." Dijo en voz baja.

Tifa se detiene después de escuchar su nombre. En ese instante, sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, como si miles de agujas la hubieran perforado. Después de todos estos años, todavía estaba de duelo por Aerith, lo cual hizo estremecer su corazón en pedazos.

Después de asegurarse de que Cloud estaba profundamente dormido, Tifa se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos en agonía. Estaba claro que él nunca sería capaz de superar el dolor por su pérdida y no importa lo mucho que ella lo intentara, no había manera de que él la dejara entrar en su corazón.

Tifa estaba desconsolada y no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Ella siempre fue la mas fuerte, pero el dolor que en su pecho era demasiado fuerte y sus ojos le ardían por culpa de las lágrimas.

Luego de unos minutos, Cloud se despierta y fue entonces cuando la vio sentada en el borde de su cama. Ella se encontraba de espaldas hacia él, por lo que no se percató de que Cloud se había levantado.

"¿Tifa?" Preguntó confundido.

Tifa dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado cuando oyó su voz ronca. "C-Cloud..." Trató de limpiarse las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo para que no la viera llorando. "Por fin despertaste." Dijo aliviada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó desconcertado.

"Tuviste una fuerte pesadilla y vine a ver cómo estabas. Me preocupe mucho y me quedé aquí hasta que pudieras tranquilizarte."

"Ya veo..." bajó la cabeza. "Espero no haberte molestado."

"Descuida. Jamás serás una molestia para mí." Ella le sonrió pero Cloud se dio cuenta de que no era ella misma.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien." Dijo simplemente. "Solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo."

El rostro de Cloud se entristeció.

"No te preocupes," le dijo sonriendo "estaré bien."

El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes hasta que Tifa se levantó de su cama. "Bueno, tengo que volver a mi habitación, para que puedas dormir." Ella se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Cloud la siguió con la mirada. "Te veré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Dio la vuelta y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien..." Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Buenas noches." Y con eso cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Cloud se quedó viendo la puerta por unos segundos como esperando algo, pero entonces regresó a su cama y se volvió a dormir.

Durante ese lapso, Tifa estuvo apoyada contra la puerta con su frente. Ella tenía el corazón destrozado y no pudo evitar el impulso de llorar. Sin deseos de regresar a su habitación, Tifa bajó al bar a buscar algo de tomar para tranquilizar sus nervios.

Una vez ahí, tomó una de las botellas de licor de la barra y se sirvió el trago en un shot glass. Y como toda buena bartender, se bebió el trago de una sola vez. Nuevamente volvió a servirse otro trago y así sucesivamente, pero luego se detiene antes de poder probar otro trago más y baja su mano colocando el shot sobre la barra para luego colocar su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Tifa quedó devastada por lo que había pasado. El haberlo escuchado decir el nombre de Aerith la abrumó puesto que se dio cuenta de que jamás podría ocupar su lugar en su corazón y eso le dolía mucho. Después de todo este tiempo, él todavía sentía algo por la chica de las flores y Tifa perdió la esperanza de formar parte de su vida.

"Jamás seré suficiente para ti..." Dijo llorando.

"¿Quién?" dijo una voz masculina.

Tifa se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y de inmediato vuelve a ver de quien se trataba.

"¿¡C-Cloud?" Dijo sorprendida y volteó su cabeza. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Se secó sus lágrimas.

"Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, estoy bien. Nada mas vine a tomar algo." Trató de poner una sonrisa.

El semblante de Cloud cambió al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

"¿Y por qué estas llorando?"

"Por nada en especial. Supongo que estoy algo estresada."

Escéptico, Cloud vuelve a ver la botella de la que estaba bebiendo. Tomó la botella en sus manos y vio que se trataba de licor puro. Él sabía perfectamente que Tifa no era de las que bebía licor sin mezclarlo con algo más suave; pero cuando ella bebía los tragos sin mezclarlos, era porque algo le molestaba.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué estas bebiendo licor del puro?" Alzó una ceja.

"Tenía ganas de hacerlo." Le respondió indiferente.

"Tifa, no eres muy buena mintiendo, ¿lo sabías?" Le dijo con sarcasmo.

Tifa bajó su mirada y no dijo nada en respuesta. Estaba tan dolida que no deseaba hablar al respecto.

"Por favor, déjame sola un momento..."

"No lo haré." Le dijo serio. Entonces tomó una de las sillas y se sentó junto a ella. "No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas qué te sucede." Su mirada estaba fija en ella y Tifa no tuvo más remedio que decirle lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo.

"Yo..." Suspiró.

Cloud esperó pacientemente por sus palabras.

"Me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo me he estado engañando sola." Dijo un poco apagada. "Al parecer, sigo siendo la misma tonta que sigue creyendo en los finales felices..." se burló. "He estado viviendo en una fantasía creada por mi misma y siempre digo que todo se pondrá bien... pero no es así."

Consternado, Cloud se le queda viendo al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

"Tifa, ¿qué tienes? Tú no eres así." Le dijo desconcertado.

"¿No?" Se rió de sí misma. "La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé ahora." Tifa lo vuelve a ver y concentra su mirada en la cinta que tenía amarrada en su brazo. Cloud se percata de esto y la vuelve a ver confundido. "A veces pienso que todo hubiera sido mejor si ella estuviera aquí contigo." Dijo mientras miraba la cinta. "Creo que hubiera sido mejor para ti si yo hubiese muerto ese día en vez de ella..."

Los ojos de Cloud se agrandaron al escuchar sus palabras y sin pensarlo, Cloud la toma de los hombros y la mira directamente a los ojos.

"Nunca... Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!" Le gritó mientras la sacudía. Tifa estaba consternada al escucharlo gritarle de esa forma. En todos estos años, él nunca le había alzado la voz de esa manera.

Cloud la toma entre sus brazos con fuerza y se aferra a ella mientras le susurra al oído.

"No vuelvas a repetirlo..." Su voz comenzó a quebrarse de la angustia que sentía. Odiaba verla en ese estado y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de consolarla. Tifa por otro lado, no supo qué hacer y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento..." Le repetía entre sollozos mientras sus lágrimas corrían. Abrumado, Cloud comenzó a llorar al escuchar su llanto desconsolado y apretó el agarre. Su llanto lo estaba desgarrando por dentro y se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de proyegerla de el mismo.

Ambos se aferran el uno al otro tratando de consolarse mutuamente mientras se ahogan en sus lágrimas. Cloud le susurra con suavidad en su oído mientras ella enterraba su rostro en su cuello buscando su calor.

"Perdóname Tifa." Le dijo abrumado. "Todo esto es mi culpa. Jamás debí dejarte sola..." Se secó sus lágrimas.

"Está bien, Cloud... Yo entiendo." Ella trata de reconfortarlo.

"No, no está bien. Por mi culpa estas así. Debí haber estado aquí cuando más me necesitabas y terminé haciéndote daño." Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tifa lo mira con ternura y le seca sus lágrimas. Nunca lo había visto tan abrumado, ni siquiera cuando Aerith murió.

"No quiero que pienses que no eres importante, porque lo eres, más de lo que te imaginas." La miró a los ojos.

Las lágrimas de Tifa comenzaron a brotar nuevamente mientras lo escuchaba.

"Estaba soñando sobre esto. La noche en que Sephiroth quemó Nibelhaim y te apuñaló; solo que esta vez, sí logró matarte. Cuando te vi tendida en el suelo, te tomé en mis brazos y grité en agonía. Quería matarlo y no descansaría hasta no verlo muerto. No quería seguir viviendo, así que tomé mi espada y traté de suicidarme. Y fue entonces cuando apareció Aerith y me dijo: _Tranquilo. Aquí estoy. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo_."

Los ojos de Tifa se agrandaron al darse cuenta que esas eran las mismas palabras que ella le había susurrado mientras intentaba calmarlo. Al parecer él la había escuchado desde su subconsciente y fue por ello que soñó con eso.

"Cuando desperté y te vi sentada en mi cama, sentí un gran alivio."

Cloud tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acercó a su rostro para acariciarlas. "Ese día en la ciudad Perdida, fue muy doloroso verla partir de esa manera. Pero si algo te hubiese pasado a ti... yo... No sé qué hubiera hecho..." Cerró sus ojos a causa del sufrimiento que sentía. "No podría soportarlo..." Dijo en agonía.

"Cloud..."

Tifa se conmovió con sus palabras y no pudo evitar el deseo de besarlo. Cloud por otro lado, responde al beso de la misma forma y ambos se pierden en sus caricias. El lazo que los mantuvo con vida durante tantos años, se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada obstáculo que superaban y hasta el día de hoy, ese lazo los mantuvo unidos.

Luego de varios minutos besándose, ambos separaron sus labios para tomar aire. Cloud la envuelve entre sus brazos y se aferra a ella con fuerza. Tifa hace lo mismo y mientras lo abrazaba, le susurra al oído.

"Te amo, Cloud..." Le dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de Cloud se agrandaron después de escuchar eso y de inmediato suelta el agarre para verla a los ojos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le preguntó desconcertado.

"Dije... que te amo." Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras le brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas. "Siempre te he amado."

Cloud se le queda viendo perplejo y lo único que pudo decir fue su nombre en un suspiro

"Tifa..."

Nuevamente, Cloud la vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente. Tifa corresponde el beso de la misma manera y se deja llevar por el momento.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..." Le repetía el rubio entre besos.

Tifa no se lo podía creer y comienza a llorar de la emoción mientras lo besaba. Después de tantos años juntos, por fin confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cloud rompe el beso para verla a los ojos.

"Quédate conmigo." Le susurró en sus labios.

Tifa se pierde en sus ojos azules y asintió con su cabeza. Cloud se inclina para tomarla entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y se la lleva a su habitación mientras ella le depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello y boca. Una vez ahí, Cloud la coloca en su cama y le quita la ropa para hacerle el amor toda la noche.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, finalmente eran capaces de entregarse el uno al otro.

Y esa noche, fue el comienzo de un final feliz.

FIN.

**FIN**


End file.
